1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for inspecting photoelectric devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a technique for inspecting photoelectric devices, such a technique is known that inspects a photoelectric device by irradiating the photoelectric device with pulsed light to cause the photoelectric device to radiate an electromagnetic wave, and detecting this electromagnetic wave (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-019861).
Incidentally, it is general to use semiconductors and metals as materials for producing photoelectric devices. Particularly in semiconductors, when temperature rises, electrons in the valence band thermally jump over the band gap to the conduction band. Distribution of electrons follows the so-called Fermi distribution. Due to thermal influence, electrons and holes move from the donor level and the acceptor level to the conduction band and the valence band, respectively. In other words, there has been a possibility that characteristics of the photoelectric device vary largely depending on temperature. Accordingly, there are needs for techniques to inspect the temperature dependent characteristics of the photoelectric devices.